Can You See Me?
Oh shit! Was that her? No... good. Sorry about that, I've been a little on edge since SHE tore her way through the rift of sanity and into my life. I don't know what she wants. I don't know how she even GOT here. One day she was just like 'SUP and decided to stalk me for the most demented laughs I've ever heard of. Will someone please tell me just WHAT THE HELL SHE IS!? I'm sorry for yelling so much, but I have to know. She just won't leave me alone. It's like she's my ex or something, she just appears out of nowhere right outside my field of view, tilts her pretty little head, smiles, and asks me: "Can you see me?" And I swear to God, when I look to tell her to once and for all GET OUT of my life she just disappears! Jesus, it's driving me crazy just thinking about it. Here, let me tell you how it all began, maybe I won't sound like a potty-mouthed crazy psycho-retard if I do. I was just going about my day, doing my normal stuff when I witnessed, in the corner of my eye, a murder. It was a small helpless little girl, she looked so sweet and innocent. I don't know why, but when I saw the body, I cringed and almost threw up on the spot. The dead man laying at the girl's feet was screaming up to the moment he drew his last breath, and the crazy bitch above was looking at him, staring at him as intently as she could. Her beady little eyes trained on one spot on his back... then she looked up. I got the feeling I should not have seen something like this, no one else seemed to mind. Hell, they didn't even bat an eye at the hovering murderous little girl, just in front of their faces. She had quickly changed her target, and lunged at me, a large kitchen knife appearing in her hand mid-stride. She stabbed forward with all the thrust her small, frail arms could muster... and I froze. I could not move, I wanted to, but my body just locked up. I closed my eyes and prayed to whoever the hell is up there to help me please, and waited for the kill. I opened my eyes, expecting an image of heaven or hell. I was NOT anticipating what was just an inch from my face. The girl stood there, glowing orange eyes ablaze with malevolence. Anticipating my every move, silently judging me. I moved my arm, and her eyes followed. I stepped to the side slowly, waiting for the hot knife to puncture my skin for daring to move after the grace this demon child left me living, but no such action was made. I looked at her one last time, and fucking RAN. I don't know for how long, but I just hauled ass as far as my worn out legs could take me. When I couldn't run anymore I knelt over, panting with exhaustion, and when I looked up, I saw her figure lurking in the distance, actually in front of me, in the direction I had been running. She must be fast as all hell to get way over there in front of me, but she did nonetheless. Every day that passed after that, she slowly got smaller and smaller, until her tiny silhouette vanished from my sight. After that, I forgot about her entirely, lived my boring-ass life, and did my boring-ass stuff. But one day, everything changed again... for the worse. The girl appeared again, with fresh blood covering her pink blouse she looked at me from the corner of my eye and asked: "Can you see me?" At that point, all the memories of her horrifying memory poured back into my brain like the sea at high tide. And I lost my shit. I turned towards her, knowing I could not outrun her, and started screaming: "YOU ANNOYING BITCH! OF COURSE I CAN SEE Y-" But was cut short by the fist of a husband, obviously pissed at me calling his wife a bitch. I looked over to where the girl was, only to see she had gone. I thought that was for the better, I was wrong. You see, it turns out when she goes away, she just hides to jump out at you again and scare the living shit out of you one more time. Of course... I found this out the hard way. I was at my job, doing some fun with algorithms in Java, when she showed up in the door of my cubicle, just outside of sight. She tilted her head and asked as calmly as possible despite being covered with fresh blood: "Can you see me?" And I tweaked shit. I just lost it, I jumped from my chair, grabbed a knife and went straight for her neck... and I almost stabbed my co-worker. She took it up with my boss, who immediately called me in to talk. Of course I was laid off. But... on the way out, I looked left and I saw her in the stairwell of my old office building. She didn't ask anything, she just stood there with a completely blank stare on her face, as if she was drained of power. I slowly walked away and hoped she didn't follow. Of course she would, there was no doubt about that. It's just... I had the slightest hope, foolish but it was there, that she would leave me alone. Fuck... I was so wrong and my naiveté was astounding. That night I had trouble sleeping. I don't know what it was but... my eyelids just wouldn't get heavy. They seemed intent on staying open, no matter what. And my heart was racing, I'm talking unnaturally fast, propeller speed. All the hair on my body was standing, and I had the worst feeling in my gut, like something was about to happen. I was right. I finally managed to close my eyes when I heard it. A faint voice, barely audible, but there nonetheless. "Can you see me?" My eyes glued themselves shut. I dared not to move. I knew that I was fucked and did my best not to make it look like I was not still living. But she didn't fall for it. "Can you see me?" My eyes flashed open and I bolted upright to make her get the FUCK OUT. And I remember the rest vividly. She smiled from ear to ear and her eyes glowed orange with the malice of ten thousand men as she lunged for me once again, kitchen knife in hand. I dodged to the left, but only just as she smashed into my bed, slicing it to nothingness. She turned on me, and her eyes started to bleed horribly, with a raspy voice she said: "YOU WILL DIE!" WHY? What the fuck did I do? Why does she want to kill me? She lunged at me again, and I dodged again. This time she shattered my mirror and I knew I had to get out of here. Putting my back to her for only a few seconds, I ran for the door. Instantly, she was on me. She stabbed her knife into my back and I reeled from the pain. I felt it cut down by back like a knife to butter, and pull out at the lowest point possible. I flung myself towards the door, towards my freedom and ripped it from its hinges with all my strength. In a surge of adrenaline, I ran down the hall leaving a huge train of blood behind me. I made it to the door-man and just said: "Call 911." Then I passed out. I woke up in a hospital about a week later, being barely kept alive by machines after being rushed off to the emergency room. I remember asking... begging the doctors to stay. Usually they did but sometimes not. But she never came again. I returned home a few weeks later... and that's how I started writing this. One moment the power went out, I need to go check the fuse box. I'll see you guys in a second. Category:Beings